<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises by AnastasiaNoelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563003">Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle'>AnastasiaNoelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaNoelle/pseuds/AnastasiaNoelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You kept your promises to Daichi while he was away, now you just needed to push him, to beg him just right; Daichi always gave you everything you wanted, he was so doting, so ready to fulfill every last one of your lusty needs. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you been good?” Daichi breathed into your throat, his thick fingers flexing into the back of your thighs where he held you against the wall. His chest was flush against yours, your arms in a tangle around his neck, his thick, hard cock nestled between your thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so good,” you mumbled, head falling back, “I promise I’ve been good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea? Say more, baby girl, tell me how good you are for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips sucked at the juncture of your jaw, tongue hot and impatient against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shamelessly pressed against him, the hard ridge of his cock a delicious feeling against your dampening pussy. He could so easily slip inside you now, jerk your panties to the side and take you in this dark hallway. You just needed to push him, to beg him just right; Daichi always gave you everything you wanted, he was so doting, so ready to fulfill every last one of your lusty needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be shy, there’s no one around to hear you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russet eyes flashed up at you, irises gleaming with desire. You both knew someone could come by at any moment; there were always college students prowling around the sport centers at night, especially athletes…which meant Daichi’s teammates could still be lurking somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But god you were so needy, so ready to burst in his arms. Daichi had been gone for several days traveling for volleyball and his skin still smelled sickeningly sweet from the sweat from his last match, his forearms bulging and his thighs a little thicker from their hard work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I…” you could feel him groan against you as his grip tightened on your skin, heavy body pushing you harder against the wall, “Daddy I didn’t touch myself; I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise? Not even a little—” you let out a high-pitched moan as his mouth fell to your chest, teeth and lips wrapping around your nipple over your shirt “—</span>
  <em>
    <span>pinch</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your pretty nipples, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rocked in his arms, head nodding up and down so quickly that your vision blurred, but that could have also been from the tears welling at the corners of your lashes. There was a fire between your legs, burning hotter and brighter than anything you’d ever felt before. Daichi had been such </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease </span>
  </em>
  <span>while away, sending you lewd pictures from the locker room and even calling to let you listen to him jack off while mumbling how badly he wanted to fuck your tight little cunt…all while knowing he had asked you not to touch yourself, as he had promised you praise and rewards if you kept your promise to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you did keep that promise, even when you woke up in a sweat and it would have been so easy, so simple, to slip your fingers into your underwear and tease your swollen, untouched clit. And now you were aching, melting at his touch, your inner muscles clenching at the thought of finally having Daichi, finally having your doting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span> take care of you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” you gasped as one of his arms moved around your back, pushing you deeper against his still clothed cock, his other hand moving to push your shirt above your breasts, “not one single touch Daddy, I promise. I waited for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at your bare breasts, tongue placing long, wet kitten licks against your nipple. He could feel your legs tighten around his waist, could feel how fucking wet you were. Your slick was bleeding through your panties and soaking into his pants, warm and inviting. He had planned to tease you until you cried, until you broke down and begged for him, but the tension in his stomach was just as unbearable. He’d missed you, missed the way you clung to him at night, missed the way you looked at him with the utmost love and adoration. You trusted him, you let him do almost anything to you within your boundaries, and god, he was so fucking proud of you for waiting for him. He knew nearly a week without touch would be unbearable, but he also knew that the moment he got to fuck you again, you’d be creaming around his cock in mere moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimpered at his words, fingers curling in his hair, clawing, begging him to give you more. Your nipples were straining, hard from the cold air of the hallway and from the way he lavished them with attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here? Anyone could come by, baby, you don’t want to wait until we get home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened, his broad shoulders and thick chest pressing against you. His hands returned to your thighs, only this time one climbed higher, smoothed against your skin as you eagerly spread yourself so he could reach your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait! I’ve waited for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daichi, I need your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned then, loud, rumbling, feral. He loved when you used your words like that, loved that needy, blissed look upon your face. His fingers tugged your soaked panties to the side, taking a moment to slither between your folds and feel your slick pool into his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dirty baby, so wet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Daddy, I—!” He shushed you with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far off footsteps echoed down an adjacent hallway, making your heart beat faster, the thumping so loud it drummed in your ears. But you knew Daichi would stop if there was a possibility you’d get caught; you knew that he would take care of you and keep you safe from skulking eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined against his mouth when his hand moved from your cunt to his pants, hastily undoing the button and zipper and letting the fabric strain against his thighs as he pulled it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You broke from the kiss to look down, to catch a glimpse of that long, thick cock, tanned and veiny and curving up against his toned stomach. The man was a monster; his cock so fat that he had nearly broken you the first time he fucked you. You’d been sore for days, but it was the kind of satisfying, lingering quiver that made you ache for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurt me.” You blurted out, eyes darting from his cock back to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way his deep voice kept its even tone had your stomach in knots; he really would give you anything, wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t shove that fat cock inside of me, I swear to god—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large hand quickly covered your mouth, calloused skin gripping into your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who gave you permission to be so naughty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt the head of his cock slide between your folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi was enamored with the glassy look in your eyes, with the way your soft thighs were pulling him in, squeezing against his waist, begging him to take the plunge and ruin you right here and now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave in quickly, snapping his hips up and burying his huge cock into your warm, wet depths. He felt your nails bite into his shoulders, felt your walls suck him in as if you needed him to live. Your eyes rolled back and a moan sounded against his hand; he could feel your lips open, glossy with drool against his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck fuck fuck fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were going to die, you were so stretched, so full, you felt like you were splitting apart on his cock. Your legs shook, pleasure running through your veins like the crack of a whip down your nerves. You fell into him, head slumping forward, his hips and his brawny arms keeping you upright against the wall. Tears finally fell down the apples of your cheeks, born of pure elation as your body’s cravings were finally being fulfilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to thrust in deep, grinding strokes that kept his cock mostly sheathed inside of you, his balls slapping hard against your ass cheeks and your clit rubbing dreamily against the base of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, his hips now in a steady, deep rhythm as his lips found your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good around my cock baby, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>wet. You want me to hurt you? Want me to fuck you until you can’t walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lashes fluttered, blinking away tears as you nodded yes for him, your hands groping at his massive body and trying to pull him closer, deeper, to get that fix you needed—your belly was already brewing with pleasure, tight knots screwing together, releasing, pulling, releasing, pulling, ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>into pure ecstasy at his command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your affirmative nod had Daichi moving harder, plunging deeper, his grip on your face and back tightening as he shoved you down onto his cock. He was pounding into you, your cries muffled by his hand as he used you like a little cocksleeve against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were more footsteps. Loud, heavy, lots of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You whimpered into his palm, eyes opening to find him almost lost, his thick brows scrunched together as he powered into your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy… Daddy…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your little moans for him were driving him crazy. He was so close, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were close, if he could just get you to come undone for him, he knew he’d fall off the edge with you. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on baby,” he kissed against your neck, your ear, soft and encouraging, “baby girl, I need you to cum for me, I need to feel you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, cum for Daddy, cum for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was urgent, demanding, his thrusts now erratic and his cock stretching you beyond your limits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, you were truly splitting apart, the pressure in your belly bursting into a fit of ecstasy that had your toes curling, your nails biting into his skin, your pussy clenching so tightly that you could feel every inch of him inside of you. Your orgasm came in heavy waves, making your body clench and unclench over and over again. You knew your patience would be worth it, but this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was heaven, and for a moment you truly felt like you were gone from the world, like you weren’t practically falling into Daichi, like there weren’t people shuffling down a nearby hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his deep groan that brought you back to earth. You felt the splashing of his cum deep inside of you, your still-clenching cunt able to feel every throb of his silken cock that was now kissing your cervix. His hold on your body tightened, almost unbearably so, and you had to shake your head to get him to release your lips from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby…” He pulled away from you, slipping his cock from inside of you and making you feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You wanted to grab him and sink into his skin, sink back onto his cock, but he was busy pulling your shirt down and wiping the drool from your cheeks.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You feel okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned against the wall on wobbly legs, lungs burning as you caught your breath. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Daddy. I feel much better now…now that I’m stuffed with your cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him smirk, cheeks flushed, as he shoved himself back in his pants and straightened his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt like you were on an unattainable high. He pulled you in for a quick kiss, hand petting your cheek affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when you heard male voices echoing down the hallway, a familiar voice screaming out for Daichi. A bundle of orange hair rounded the corner, heels skating against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi-san! We’ve been looking all over for you! You said you’d take us back to our apartment, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your head whipped up to your partner, eyes wide and mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew they couldn’t leave without him. He knew they’d be looking for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks burned as you felt a thick droplet of cum escape the side of your panties and begin to drip down your leg. You stepped behind him, grabbing his arm and tugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you…” You whispered, hand finding his to hold, a smile pricking at your cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi waved Hinata away, looking over his shoulder at you.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that you always come first, baby girl,” his big brown eyes were so soft, so sincere. “Daddy wasn’t going to make you wait any longer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>